A Yes or No Question
by crimesolvingshipper
Summary: What happens when, after 2 years of bliss, Rick Castle asks Kate Beckett that special question.
1. The Build Up

Two years. That's how long they have been together. Through celebrations, moments of doubt, and sadness, they managed to remain a couple. They rarely fought, usually over work issues if at all, and always made time to relax after a hard day's work together. Their rhythm had been found, and for the both of them, they had never been happier.

That's why he decided to do this. He realized it was time. Walls had broken down, emotions fully revealed, and the next step needed to be taken. Knowing her, though, he was hesitant. Unsure of how she would react. But he wanted this more than anything and hoped that somewhere inside, she did too.

The door to his apartment opened. She walked in, carrying takeout they ordered for the evening. He gave her a key almost a year ago, since she spent most of her time anyway, after his mother moved to an apartment above her acting school. She sees him sitting on the couch and smiles wide, affection gleaming in her dark green eyes. He gets up to greet her as she heads to the kitchen counter with the bags of food.

"Our regular order, I presume?" he says.

"Of course," she replies. "All I did was give my name and they knew exactly what we wanted."

With the bags on the table, she turns to face him, the smile still residing on her face. He grins, infatuated with her smile itself. He leans in to kiss her, just a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi."

She smiles wider. "Hi."

Her arms wrap around his neck, and he envelops her in his arms as they kiss softly, but deeply. They pull back with their giddy grins, looking into each other's eyes with all the love they have for one another.

"So," she begins, "should we start our relaxation routine?"

"Oh yes. Great movie choices on the menu tonight. Which would you like: horror or fantasy?"

"Fantasy. Let me guess, Lord of the Rings?"

He laughs softly. "Well, is that such a bad option?"

She turns and grabs the bags of food off the counter, leaving his arms, and heading towards the couch. "Seeing Legolas kick some ass is never a bad time."

For an instant before he follows her, he takes her in as she walks away. Her confidence, her strength, her passion, and her hotness. Everything he loves about her. He's becoming nervous for what he must say to her later, but pushes that fear aside to live in this moment, one he knows how they'll both react, where he can enjoy the time with the woman he loves, before it all changes. Forever.


	2. The Surprise

_Thank you everyone for the Reviews/Follows! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being, maybe around 5 or 6, but I hope you stick around for them all :) Please leave reviews, I love to hear feedback!_

_And on that note, onwards!_

The movie ends. They sit silently, watching the credits roll by on the screen, enjoying the peace. They had chatted throughout the movie, pointing out flaws, laughing at jokes that had been made during previous viewings, but now they sit, letting it sink in. A wonderful evening. The two of them so deeply in love, having the ability to remain themselves, something neither of them had really had before. But as names continue to pass on the screen, he becomes nervous. He knew the movie would not last forever, but he was hoping for just minutes more to calm himself before he was going to do it.

She starts to get up, stretching her arms out wide like a sleepy cat, and turns to him, a smile radiating on her face. "So, Mr. Castle," she starts. "What surprise do you have in store for me tonight?" She always loved this part, how after the movie, he would always pick something different for them to do. Sometimes they'd go get ice cream. Walk through Central Park. Sometimes they went to "bed". And on Friday nights, like tonight, the surprises tended to be exceptional. It was always a mystery, and she loved her writer boy showing her something new to do.

He smiles softly, attempting to hide his nerves. "Put your shoes on."

"Oh, taking me out somewhere?"

"Something like that. I'll be right back."

She puts on her shoes as he disappears to his room, for what reason she didn't know. It wasn't a strange thing for him to do, but she could tell from his voice that something was off. However, deciding to enjoy her night, she chose to ignore the little nuisance unless it became a bigger burden.

He appears, shoes on, and walks to her side at the couch, reaching out a hand. "Shall we?"

She bites her lip as she smiles, grabbing his hand, holding on for dear life. "We shall."

* * *

A staircase. That's where he takes her. They leave his doorway, walk a few steps, and stand in front of a door labeled "Staircase". She doesn't understand. Is he going to make her walk flights and flights to reach the bottom? The act doesn't seem enjoyable to her at all.

He sees the concern on her face and laughs softly. "We're not going down," he says.

"But you're the top floor," she begins, as she realizes what's happening.

"Come on."

He pushes the door to reveal an old, tattered set of stairs. He pulls her towards those leading up, on hand resting on the railing during the climb. She lets him take her, not knowing herself why going up to the roof is such an important feat.

One floor later, they reach the top, and he pushes the door open, letting the outside air blow in. It's early summer, the air warm in the evening, but not too much so. He brings her to the top, feet on the gravel layering the concrete, and she looks around. And she realizes why they came up here.

The view. It was incredible. The entire city lit up the big, black darkness that surrounded it, giving life to the already noisy city. The buildings aligned in the most magnificent way, those tall and short staggered in a way that was especially pleasing for her to look at. She becomes breathless.

He sees her taking it all in, and can't help but have his heart jump at the sight. Her fascination and wonder brings joy to his eyes, and a huge grin appears on his face.

"Castle, it's beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is. Reminds me of someone…"

She looks up at him, giving a small giggle at his comparison.

"You know," he begins, "we've been together almost two years now. And I've never brought you here."

She ponders the thought. "True. Wait, why haven't you shown me this before? It's amazing."

"I was saving it."

"Saving it? Let me guess, for a night when you didn't have a master plan for after a movie or dinner. Getting lazy in you adventurous journeys, I see."

"Actually, I was saving it for quite the opposite."

She was confused. "The opposite? I don't get it."

He laughs heartily, bringing her closer to him, hugging her. She falls into his chest, so comfortable with the placement, and her confusion seems to disappear as he holds her to him.

They stand like that for a moment, when he pulls back and kisses her deeply for a few moments. "I love you, Kate," he says looking into her eyes.

She looks back at his, quickly flicks hers to his mouth, yet returns to the beautiful blue pools. "I love you too, Castle."

He smiles, feeling reassured that this was it. The moment it had to happen. It was now or never. He pulls one of his hands away, reaching slowly into his front pocket. "I'm glad you said that."

She laughs, confused once again. "You're being so weird tonight. What's going on?"

He turns to her, his hand outstretched, a small square jewelry box in his palm. "This is for you," he says, a serious look on his face.

She stops laughing and looks down. The box. Her heart rate quickens. _It can't be…no, is it? _She gives a small gasp, surprise evident on her face. She takes the box in her hands and, not sure what she hopes for, opens it.

There it is. In her hand. It's simplicity making it perfect. A small silver band with a simple and small, yet breathtaking diamond placed solemnly in the middle. He wanted to buy her something larger because of his resources, but he realizes that this is Katherine Beckett. He needed something that was her. She recognizes what thought he's put into it as she continues looking at the small object resting in her hand that could change her life forever.

He decides he should speak. "Don't say anything now. I'd never ask for you to do that. I would like you to think about it, though." She continues to look at the ring, and he's unsure if he's getting through. "I'm going to the Hamptons for the weekend. My deadlines coming up and the publisher is going crazy over it not being done." She finally looks up, her mouth still slightly agape from looking at the object in her hand. "I'll be back Sunday night. Even then, I won't expect anything. But Kate, please, just think about it. That's all I ask." He gives her a small smile and walks towards her. He kisses the top of her forehead, and then uses his finger to move her chin to look him in the eyes. "I love you, Kate. I always have, and no matter what you decide, I always will." He kisses her head once more and walks to the stairs. He opens the door and walks into the staircase, not giving another glance back. He fears her face might have turned to disgust or pity at the thought of marriage and didn't want to see that. Not now.

She stands there, a million emotions running through her veins. Thrill, excitement, fear, anxiety, love. She knew he would ask her eventually, and she thought she'd know what to say. But in her present state, she realizes that she could never have known what it felt like to have Richard Castle propose to her. She looks back at her hand, cradling the tiny box holding the beautiful ring, one she would have picked out herself.

She sinks to the ground, ignoring the uneven, sharp gravel poking at her legs. She crosses her legs, hands resting on her calves, starting at her hands, attempting to breathe out the overwhelming emotions overtaking her.

Well. That _definitely_ was a surprise.


	3. The Advice of a Friend

_Hey everyone! I had off of classes because of the lovely Hurricane Sandy here in the US, so I decided that I could pass the time with another chapter. This might be the penultimate chapter, I still haven't decided which of 2 routes I want to go to end up where I plan on the story ending. Either there will be 1 or 2 chapters left. I probably won't update again until Friday or this weekend. Please let me know what you think and leave a review! Also, spread the love and share the story with your other Caskett-loving friends :D_

She stayed up there a while, taking it all in. She eventually decided she should move, or else she would be stuck there forever. That's how she ends up in front of his door. It remains unlocked, how he left it when he departed she assumes, and she enters the loft that is beyond familiar to her. She stands in the middle of the wide open space, looking around. Silence has taken over, and it's just her and this place she feels is so much like home.

She thinks about going back to her apartment, but immediately rejects it. Going back to her place will only make her antsy that she is not close to him, that she is far from such an important decision and weekend. She slips off her shoes and walks to the couch, folding herself up and staring at her palm.

She hasn't let go of it. She refuses too. She feels if she lets go, all chance is lost, a decision won't be able to be made. The box has remained open, and the diamond dances in the dim light shining in the darkness of night. She doesn't know what she's feeling. Completely overwhelmed with emotions, she begins to realize what has just happened. The man she loves, the one who has always been there for her and always will be wants to marry her. To make her his wife. To be with her, for all of time.

She begins to calmly sob. Tears of joy, anxiety, she isn't sure. But it seems to be the only way to get these emotions out, to clear her head and come to terms with what is going on at the moment. Richard Castle. _Richard Castle_. The mystery author she is a mega fan of, whose books helped her get through her mom's murder, who changed her life before they even met. And then they did. And it only got better. He is now also the man who helps close cases, who is her partner, who has seen her at her worst times, who pined for her for four years before she finally gave into her feelings for him. He is the man she comes home to, whose embrace she perfectly fits, who tells her everything will be alright, and means it. He's the one person she trusts more than anyone in the world. He's the man she loves.

And now she sits here, contemplating her future with this man. She shouldn't have to think about it. Considering everything, she should have just said yes. But she's complicated. And he knows that. She sits there, at a fork in the road. She loves him more than she ever has anyone else, yet has to consider their future together. It's not supposed to be like that, is it? She realizes she can't just think alone. She needs someone there. She needs someone to help her through. She gets up and walks to the kitchen counter, fishes through her purse, pulls out her phone, and makes a call.

She answers the door. Her best friend stands there, a look of concern on her face. The friend was called and told she was needed badly, and to come over here. She feared maybe the two lovers had had a spat and her friend was in shambles. The friend sees her, worry all across her face. "Kate, are you alright? Where's Castle? What's going on?"

She hugs her friend tightly. "Thank god you came. Lanie, I need your help."

She pulls back and her friend still looks concerned, but realizes she's not bawling her eyes out and assumes things are, on some level, alright. Her friend is led to the couch where they sit, and the woman avoids looking her friend in the eye, waiting for her to ask why she came. The friend looks her up and down, and notices something out of the ordinary. She decides to point it out. "What's that? In your hand? It looks like…"

She unfolds her hand to reveal the closed box that has so treacherously dealt her too many emotions this evening. Her friend gasps. Shock registers over her face, and the tension that had been in the room changes to surprise and excitement from the friend. "Girl, is that…"

"Yes," she answers directly.

The friend stares at it, considering what is hidden behind the closed lid. Then, she realizes something and begins to look around. "Where's Castle?"

She looks at the box in her hand. "He left for the Hamptons for the weekend. To write. His deadline is coming up."

Her friend just stares at her, completely confused at the situation. "You're telling me that the boy gave you this, then left for the weekend?"

"Yep. He wanted to give me time. To think."

"Kate Beckett, are you telling me that Richard Castle asked you to marry him?"

That word. _Marry_. It was like a splash of cold water. It wakes her up out of the calm she has worked so hard to put up for her friend, and she gasps slightly at the question. Those emotions start to find their way back, her eyes tearing up.

"Lanie, I don't know what to do."

"Oh, sweetie," her friend starts, then pulls her in for a tight hug. They stay there for a few moments before she pulls back, looking her friend in the eyes for the first time.

"I'm supposed to be happy, right? Excited? Jumping up and down because he asked me? But I'm not. I'm sitting here, and I don't know what to do. I love him. Everyone knows that. But that's not the problem."

Her friend looks at her empathetically. "You're worried that you'll turn out to be just another one of his ex-wives."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, that's a legitimate concern, right? Worrying I'll be just like them? I don't want to be another one of his conquests, Lanie. I'm a one-and-done kind of girl. And he's not. And, I just…" she becomes at a loss for words.

"You don't want to lose him," her friend points out. She looks at her and nods, confirming the fear. "Okay. Here's what I think. Kate Beckett, that man is in love with you. He has made that known to the world. He spent four years chasing after you, being patient, waiting for you to decide to do something about it. And now he's spent the past- what is it now, two?-doing everything possible to make you the happiest girl in the world. And don't tell me that hasn't worked." She softly giggles at the statement, unable to deny such a strong truth. "We all know he's been a bachelor in the past, moving from girl to girl, but that changed when he met you. And since you two have been together, he hasn't shown one sign of being that frat boy. Richard Castle loves you, Kate, and if I were you, I'd say yes, because this time, it's different than his other wives. This time, it's you sweetie. Don't you know that?"

She looks at her friend for a moment before attacking her with a hug, practically crying all over her friend's shirt. "Thank you, Lanie. Thank you. You have no idea how much that helped."

Her friend laughs. "You know what would give me a better idea?" her friend says as she pulls back from the hug. "A look inside that tiny little box you refuse to let go of."

She laughs, wiping tears from her eyes with her free hand. "That's really all you wanted this whole time, isn't it?"

"Well sweetie, it _is_ kind of a big deal. And you know how I love diamonds."

She smiles at her friend, and decides to show it to her. She takes a small breath before opening the small box, revealing it to the outside world for the first time. Her friend gasps when the top is lifted, and gazes inside the box for a few beats before speaking. "Well, I have to give it to the guy: man's got good taste."

"Yeah," she says, smiling down at the box, "yeah, he does."

"So, does this mean you'll say yes?"

She sighs. "It means I have more to think about during the weekend." Her friend frowns, disappointed that her advice isn't effective immediately. "Don't worry, Lanie, you didn't hurt the situation. I just…I need more time to think. I don't know. I have to calm down, you know? It's still fresh and everything."

Her friend stayed there for a while, she's not sure how long, before receiving a call about a dead body. Medical examiners never get sleep, and sometimes she forgot that her friend served as an ME to more than just her own team. Her friend left reluctantly, begging her to call if she wanted to talk more this weekend.

And so again, she was alone with her thoughts. She returns to her spot on the couch and lays down, still cradling the tiny box in her hand. She stares at it, thinking of what her friend had said. She closes her eyes, thinking about tonight's events, worn out from too many emotions, and drifts off to sleep, unknowingly with a smile on her face.

_What did ya think? Leave a review and let me know! :)_


	4. The Decision

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, college life and exams can be stressful. This is the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :) I'll take requests for more stories since I can't think of anything, but I also appreciate reviews a whole bunch! You are all awesome, and I hope you've liked reading my little Caskett fic. 

Peace, love, and a whole lotta Caskett!

The weekend passes. She never left the loft.

He comes home. He turns the key in the lock, opens the door, and enters. He places his bag on the ground next to the entrance and begins to walk towards his room when he notices movement in the kitchen.

It's her. She's moving pots and pans, cutting up vegetables, focused on her task; she's making dinner. He's surprised to see her there, thinking she would've been at her apartment, far away from here to make a decision to the question he asked. If she had made one at all. "Kate?" he says quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

She looks up and smiles. "Hey, I was hoping you'd get back soon," she begins, as she leaves her post and walks around the counter towards him. "Dinner will be ready in, oh, twenty minutes? The sauce is taking a little longer than I'd hoped."

He hasn't moved, standing in front of the door to the loft, still in shock to see her here, especially making dinner. _Does this mean?..._

She stands right in front of him, a smile still on her face. His instinct is to wrap his arms around her, and she accepts, her hands falling to his chest. She leans up to kiss him softly. She pulls back, her smile bigger than before. "Welcome back."

He's about to reply when he sees something. A glint. Subtle, but there, in the corner of his eye. He follows its path to find the source.

There. On her hand. Her left hand. 4th finger. The diamond ring he had spent so much time buying, that he had gained so much anxiety over the past weekend, worrying about his question's affect. He begins to realize what this means, and a smile starts to grow on his face.

"Thanks," he finally says, looking with complete adoration into her eyes. She noticed him looking at her hand, and reaches back to grab his, tightly holding on to it. "You know, this actually makes a great accessory," she says, holding their entwined hands in a way that hers was on top. "It goes with almost everything I wear."

"Almost everything?" he replies. "Let me guess, it clashes with the gold."

"Yeah," she answers. "But I think I can make it work."

They both grin wide, hopelessly in love with one another. But then her look becomes impatient, as if she is waiting for him to do something. "What's wrong?" he asks, worrying she's having second thoughts.

"Well? Shouldn't you ask a certain question 'officially'? I think the first time was lacking a certain phrase."

He's confused for a moment, but once he realizes what she means, stupidity registers on his face. "Oh yes, of course. My bad." She rolls her eyes, but smiles as he begins to lower himself towards the floor.

So there he was. On one knee. Her hand in his. Staring into her eyes.

"Katherine Beckett. My partner, my muse, my love. Will you marry me?"

She dives to him, laughing, knocking him back against the front door, arms wrapped around him, and kisses him deeply. She pulls back, the widest grin in the world on her face. "Yes," she replies. "Yes, Richard Castle. I will marry you."

They stare at each other for a moment, unmoving. There, in the same place they were almost two years ago. Where she finally decided to take a chance, and where he finally got his. Where her walls came down, where she decided that he mattered more than anything in the world to her. Where they finally accepted their love.

He pulls her in for a hug, and she sits on his lap, dinner forgotten, holding him tighter than she ever has before. They stay there, together. She looks down at her hand and, seeing the diamond ring once more, smiles. After everything they've been through together, after the ups and downs and the good and bad, she knows that no matter what, he's there for her. He's the only other person that needs to exist on this Earth. He's her one and only. Her perfect partner. Her writer boy. Her always.


End file.
